Jamás y ahora no son tan distintos
by Sweet Masochist
Summary: "¿Qué es más ridículo? ¿Que yo esté aquí esperando lo que ambos queremos? ¿O que tú estés aquí esperando a que acuda a ti la indiferencia para poder tratarme con la misma frialdad que de costumbre porque no eres lo suficientemente capaz como para abandonarte a tus deseos y dejar a un lado tus apariencias?"
1. Ayúdame - Capítulo 1

-Ayúdame-

(Capítulo 1)

Era una noche fría. Más fría que todas las noches anteriores en ese castillo. El pulso me bailaba y las piernas se sacudían sobre aquella larga alfombra con tonos esmeralda.

La luz de la chimenea tendía en el suelo mi sombra, llenándome de cálidos y a la vez escalofriantes sensaciones. El calor me relajaba, pero el pensar que si algo me relajaba era porque estaba nerviosa, y llegar al porqué de esa inquietud, acababa con cualquier resquicio de serenidad...

Un hombre me esperaba a las 00:00 en punto de aquella noche en mitad del bosque prohibido. Y no un hombre cualquiera. Era el hombre que acudía a mi mente cada noche, que me acompañaba en cada sueño, y no muchos de ellos eran sueños puros, sino más bien lo contrario... Era el hombre de ojos grises y cabellos plateados... Un hombre, con el cual había fantaseado durante todo el último verano. Me sentía sucia, pues es el padre de uno de mis compañeros, y atrevidamente hablando: de mi mejor amigo. Me sentía sucia y eso me gustaba. Me imaginaba cada noche postrada ante su cama, rogándole caricias, suplicándole deleite. Y sus desprecios me hacían sentirme aún más indecente, y aquello a mí más me gustaba...

—Ayúdame...

—¿Ayudarte a qué? Si puede saberse... —su voz sonaba siempre serena, aunque por dentro reinase el fuego eterno.

—El señor Oscuro me ha escogido.

Soltó una carcajada amarga.

—¿A ti? —alzó la barbilla arqueando ligeramente el labio, despreciando mi imagen.

—No creo que me atreviese a difamar cosas al respecto de no ser ciertas.

—Yo también creí que jamás te atreverías a volver a pisar esta casa y aquí te tengo... A punto de tenerte arrodillada ante mí, rogándome amparo.

—No te estoy pidiendo e-

—Y ni siquiera..., una disculpa para la madre de mi hijo —chasqueó la lengua, negando observando su reflejo en la copa de vino que sostenía con su diestra.

Jamás le había escuchado llamar a Narcissa de aquel modo, y lo cierto, es que me hizo entrelazar una fantasía con otra.

—No veo el por qué.

—¿Ah no?... —alzó ambas cejas.

—No voy a pedir perdón por algo de lo que no me arrepiento.

Sonrió amargamente.

—Fuera..., de esta casa.

—Sabes que no pienso irm-

—Fuera..., de mi casa. Ahora —sentenció con la misma tranquilidad, pero un tono aún más frío y raudo.

—Si me ayudas esta vez, me iré. Y no volveré a molestarte.

—Por favor... —reprochó sin darle el más mínimo crédito a mis palabras.

—Te lo juro —insistí.

—No me interesan las promesas de una cría —giró hacia un lado el rostro.

—Bien. Pero yo no soy ninguna cría. Y tú lo sabes. Y por eso aún sigo aquí. Porque no quieres echarme. Porque sabes que cuando me eches será en vano, porque no voy a irme de aquí sin lo que quiero.

—Ridículo —protestó.

—Sí, pero ¿qué es más ridículo? ¿Que yo esté aquí esperando lo que ambos queremos? ¿O que tú estés aquí esperando a que acuda a ti la indiferencia para poder tratarme con la misma frialdad que de costumbre porque no eres lo suficientemente capaz como para abandonarte a tus deseos y dejar a un lado tus apariencias?

Mis palabras parecieron atacarle de pleno en el centro del pecho. Arrugó la frente y apretaba su mandíbula con una ira altamente contenida. Saco pesadamente aire por la nariz y me miró irritado.

—Fuera.

—Ahora sí empiezas a creértelo.

Agucé la mirada y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme. No tardé mucho en recibir una carta en fina caligrafía a su nombre aceptando mi petición. Al fin y al cabo sólo buscaba ayuda. O eso le prometí.

No era la primera vez que Lucius Malfoy me traicionaba y me abandonaba en mitad de la nada, y esta vez, temía por mi vida.

De los tantos lugares en los que se podía concertar una cita, no había escogido otro que el bosque prohibido, y aquello me erizaba hasta la piel de la espalda.

Era la hora, y tenía que levantarme de ese sillón al que siempre pegas le encontraba y ahora tanto me gustaba. A duras penas logré darle la orden a mis piernas para levantarme y salir de aquel calor para sumergirme en la oscuridad y el frío impresos en aquella carta.

—Llegas tarde.

—No he podido salir antes. Snape vigilaba los pasillos.

—Baja la voz. Nadie garantiza que estemos..., solos.

—Siempre me haces parecer estúpida.

—¿Parecer?

Hice oídos sordos a sus provocaciones y opté por tragarme el orgullo, aunque en aquel momento me apeteciese discutir más que otra cosa.

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, mocosa —arqueó el labio.

—Te estaba preguntando indirectamente si esto es porque has aceptado mi petición.

—¿Por qué iba a haber venido sino?

—Para nada más, claro... —hice el amago de sonrisa, una sonrisa pícara que a él parecía sacarle de quicio.

—Si quieres mi ayuda tendrás que ganártela.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No trato con pusilánimes. La mediocridad entre otras cosas me causa repulsión.

—Te agradecería que fueses al grano —no era por ser maleducada, sino porque ya llevaba 2 minutos temblando del frío.

—A eso iba... ¿Cómo crees que vas a demostrarme que vale la pena perder mi exclusivo tiempo contigo?...

Agucé la mirada, atenta a sus palabras, buscándole una respuesta rápida y con sentido.

—Te daré un pequeño adelanto...

A penas 2 segundos tardó en convertirse en humo negro desapareciendo de allí, echando a volar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

—¡LUCIUS! —grité desesperada, sin encontrar respuesta—. ¡JODER! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

Un susurro suave, bífido chocó contra mi oído provocándome un placentero escalofrío.

—Silencio. No me demostrarás nada gritando cual chiquilla.

Sus labios contra mi oído no me dejaban reaccionar ni pensar con claridad. Mis párpados cayeron y mi entrecejo se frunció mientras mi mandíbula se apretaba.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?...

—Sobrevivir...

Y el mismo calor que con velocidad había sentido, pronto se desvaneció con su voz. Me giré apresurada, esperando encontrarle tras mi espalda, pero lo único que pude ver, fue el último ápice de niebla oscura que se llevó consigo.

Y allí estaba yo. Y el saber que no estaba sola, no me tranquilizaba en absoluto. No tardé en sacar de mi bolsillo la varita apretándola en mi mano.

—Lumos —susurré en silencio esperando que sólo ella me escuchase en ese bosque. Alumbré a mi al rededor, y mis oídos estuvieron atentos a cualquier murmullo. Ahí estuve durante largos minutos, alumbrando a la nada, hasta que el viento empezó a tornarse más intenso. Hasta que la niebla se espesó ante mis ojos, y el frío se clavó contra mis huesos. Fue repentino, férreo y doloroso. No sentía los labios, pero sabía que se me habían cortado por ese ligero gusto salado en mi boca. Saqué la lengua repasando mis labios para confirmar aquel gusto metalizado y un escozor me hizo arrepentirme. No me dio tiempo a penas a quejarme, pues un ruido tras mi espalda me advirtió de que tal vez no solo mis labios se llenarían de sangre aquella noche. Me giré tan rápido como aquella bestia se lanzó contra mi cuello. Intenté luchar contra algo que parecía un perro cubierto de neblina, con los ojos florescentes que me miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos.

Mis piernas hicieron fuerza y consiguieron apartarlo un par de metros, pero en seguida volvió a la carga, por supuesto era más rápido que una niña congelada por el frío. Clavó sus zarpas en mi espalda, hundiéndolas y resquebrajando mi piel hasta mi cintura. Grité cayendo al suelo y golpeando su lomo con velocidad, apuntándole con mi varita.

—¡Petrificus Totalus! —respiré agitadamente congelando mi garganta por momentos. Empecé a toser, me dolía la espalda, las piernas, los brazos, los labios, y hasta el pecho. Pero no supe qué más debía hacer. No tenía más información ni ninguna orden a seguir. Estaba en medio de aquel bosque sin saber siquiera si lo que me había prometido era verdad. ¿Acaso había prometido algo?... Sin mucho más en mente, decidí sentarme bajo un árbol, apuntando a un par de ramas secas que estaban frente a mí pronunciando en voz baja.

—Lacarnum Inflamarae —dije musitando. No recuerdo cuántas horas pasaron hasta que por fin consiguieron mis párpados cerrarse, sólo recuerdo que sentí como todo el peso desaparecía con el humo de la hoguera.

…

—Más de lo que esperaba, pero tampoco ha sido nada que no estuviese ya esperando..

Pude oír su voz, y a pesar de no haber abierto aún los ojos, sabía que estaba en un lugar cerrado, con chimenea, un lugar ni pequeño ni grande, pero al menos, un lugar acogedor.

—Acepto tu..., propuesta.


	2. Desidia - Capítulo 2

-Desidia-

(Capítulo 2)

Escuchaba el vino meciéndose en aquella copa, así que abrí los ojos para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño y que yo ya no estaba ni allí, ni en el mundo. Le vi la espalda, y contemplé su capa, y contemplé su cabello, y le contemplé a él mientras mis músculos pesaban. ¿Aquello era real? No tenía paciencia para esperar, y aunque sabía que mi cuerpo protestaría, me levanté bruscamente para al menos corroborarlo sintiendo el fuerte golpe contra el parqué.

Protesté al levantarme, y mi vista se nubló rápidamente. Él no movió ni un dedo, pero sabía que me vigilaba disimuladamente por el reflejo del ventanal frente al que estaba posado.

—Eres débil.

—Me ha atacado un Gytrash.

—¿Quieres que te enumere las criaturas que derramarán tu sangre a partir de ahora?

—No, gracias. Por esta noche he tenido suficiente —me apoyé en el reposa brazos del sillón para levantarme.

—Nunca será suficiente. No a partir de ahora.

—Ya no puedo echarme atrás.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó.

—¿Quién fue qué?

—¿Rodolphus? ¿Bellatrix?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—¿Quien te obligó?

—¿Obligarme a qué?

Se giró mirando mi brazo izquierdo y después levantó la mirada hacia mí por un segundo.

—Nadie me obligó —me molesté.

—Vamos... Una chiquilla como tú no se presentaría voluntaria para servir a las órdenes del señor Tenebroso.

—Me subestimas, Lucius. Siempre lo has hecho y un día te llevarás una sorpresa.

—¿Amenazas?... ¿A mí?... ¿Tú?...

Me acerqué amenazante hasta él, deteniéndome frente a su rostro, irritada. Él me miró inexpresivo, tranquilo, como de costumbre.

—¿Por qué habría de temerle a una necia como tú?... -siseó.

—Porque he logrado captar tu atención. Y porque sé que sigues sintiendo curiosidad. Porque te sigues preguntando qué hubiese ocurrido si tu moralidad no hubiese aparecido y te hubiese llevado a rastras aquella noche.

—¿Curiosidad?...

—Sí. Curiosidad. Aunque te empeñes en demostrar lo contrario y en intentar hacerte creer a ti mismo que no es así. Quizá puedas engañarte a ti mismo o a los demás, Lucius... Pero a mí no. Ya no.

—Deja de decir sandeces. No me hagas arrepentirme de no haberte dejado en ese bosque.

—¿Qué te impidió hacerlo?

—No fueron órdenes del señor Tenebroso.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Únicamente.

—Bésame.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —se alejó asqueado.

—A eso me refiero... Siempre te sorprendo. Te gusto, porque nunca sabes lo que voy a hacer. Nunca sabes por dónde voy a salir, ni por dónde voy a entrar —me acerqué lentamente—. Y ahora..., quiero besarte.

—No me obligues...

—¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Crucio?...

—Me causas repulsión.

—¿Será eso? ¿Te gusta verme sufrir bajo tus manos? ¿Eres de esos?...

—Silencio.

—Vamos... Entrégate al deseo... Abandona tus promesas y entrégame tu cuerpo.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Créeme... Lo sé perfectamente... Llevo muchas noches de verano soñando con tus labios, Lucius Malfoy...

—No pronuncies mi nombre. Sabes que lo hice una vez y volvería hacerlo cuantas fuesen necesarias.

Me acerqué a su cuello y respiré cercana a él.

—Sí... Aquello me gustó... Me gusta que me rechaces. Me gusta sentir el dolor... Me gusta que sigas negándote aunque tu cuerpo te exija clemencia y rendición.

—Basta.

—Voy a besarte...

—Hazlo, y muere en el intento.

—Nefasto truco para intentar que no lo intente...

—Adelante. Estoy deseando emplear mi varita.

Me detuve unos instantes, limitándome a mirarle fijamente a los ojos, una mirada intensa e insinuante, hasta que me acerqué con lentitud hasta su oído.

—Me arde la espalda... Al menos cúrame las heridas que por tu culpa me han causado...

No le vi, pero supe que sus ojos se habían cerrado, pues los abrió rápidamente al alejarme.

Sonrió con amargura y negó como si lo que le hubiese pedido fuese un sacrificio.

—Por favor...

—Me estás aburriendo.

Arqueé una ceja ante su respuesta y tentada más por el orgullo que por el morbo, y me acerqué a sus labios. Me quedé ahí un par de segundos, cerca, respirando de su aliento, mirando de vez en cuando sus ojos desde ahí. Saqué la lengua rozándola con su labio superior. Una lengua propia de una Slytherin. Propia de una serpiente, de una víbora ansiosa por cazar a su presa y envenenarle de una ponzoña altamente adictiva.

Volví a mirarle a los ojos para cerrarlos y besar las puertas de su aliento aunque sus labios no se movieran en absoluto. Sonreí contra éstos, más motivada aún a seguir con ese juego.

—No voy a ponértelo tan fácil.

—No me lo pongas fácil... -susurré, volviendo a besar sus labios, con lentitud, entregándome por completo. Pegando bruscamente mi cuerpo contra el suyo, soltando un leve gemido suave y peligroso, que hizo que sus labios reaccionasen agarrando fuerte mi nuca para apretarme contra su boca, escuchando como le devolvía el saludo a mi sonido de placer de un modo ronco e incluso rudo, rabioso.

Sus manos tomaron mi cintura pareciendo la cosa más ligera de este mundo, empotrándome contra la mesilla repleta de perfumes, plumas y pergaminos usados, que fueron a parar al suelo por sus rápidas manos, que empujaron a estos al precipicio. Subiéndome en las maderas de aquella pieza, hundiendo sus manos en mis muslos, por debajo de la falda reglamentaria, con el escudo de mi orgullo grabado en el dorsal.

Su lengua me gustaba, y el sonido de nuestras bocas impacientes me daba escalofríos. Me separé un leve instante para provocarle una vez más...:

—Al final siempre las cosas que más deseamos son las que nos forzamos en fingir no desear...

Lucius abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarme, y pude ver cómo su labio se arqueaba con desprecio. El odio y el recelo por la falta de auto-control me golpearon fríamente en la mejilla, girándome cara, no sin una sonrisa. El rostro de Lucius denotaba odio, desespero, y un diafragma que no dejaba de subir y bajar. Su respiración agitada porque sus labios estaban húmedos de mí, y sus rasgos coléricos porque aún así continuaba deseándome en su cuerpo. Un movimiento brusco, su varita contra mi cuello, apretándome bajo la lengua, a punto de pronunciar mi sentencia. Sonrisa pícara apareció en mi rostro, segura de que mi vida, no terminaría bajo sus manos aquella noche.

—Hazlo... —provoqué. Y vi como su boca hacía el amago de una A mayúscula, pero de nuevo aquel aire que expulsó por su nariz, nos hacía compañía. Alejó la varita, y no mucho más tarde, desapareció evaporizándose en la negrura que rompió el cristal del ventanal en el que minutos antes, se había detenido a mirarme.


	3. Frialdad - Capítulo 3

-Frialdad-

(Capítulo 3)

_Una semana más tarde._

La navidad se aproximaba a pasos de gigante aquel año. Parecía ayer cuando aún me quejaba por el calor que hacía en el aula de Pociones. La humedad de las mazmorras y en especial la de aquella aula me agobiaban notablemente, por no hablar de las estupideces de Weasley junto a Granger. Excluía a Potter por supuesto porque lo ignoraba por completo. No me importaba dónde estuviese o qué estaba haciendo. Había aprendido que él era la indiferencia hecha persona.

No supe nada más de Lucius Malfoy desde la última noche en la que nos encontramos. Y sinceramente, tampoco recuerdo si fue real o no, ya que tampoco evoco cómo llegué a salir de aquel lugar del que ni tan solo bien recuerdo. ¿Aquel beso fue real? Últimamente nada me parecía cierto. El timbre sonó y por fin éramos libres un fin de semana más, aunque yo no lo era del todo. Tenía que pasarme por el Callejón Diagon para comprar un par de calderos más. 2 al menos.

La campanita de Slug & Jiggers sonó sobre mi cabeza y el calor de la calefacción me golpeó en la cara en contraste con el frío de fuera. Por no hablar del espantoso hedor que yacía allí dentro.

—¡Señorita Lestrange!

La voz del profesor Slughorn me logró sobresaltar, pues di un ligero respingo e incluso cerré los ojos conteniendo el susto.

—Profesor —fingí grata sorpresa.

—¡Señorita Lestrange...! ¿Qué la trae por aquí? —se acercó, con una clara motivación que no comprendí.

—Pues... Pasaba para-

—¿Dos calderos de Peltre medida 2? —interrumpió el tendero.

—Sí, señor.

—Oh... —dijo la puntillosa voz de Slughorn—. Se me había olvidado el desastre que es usted en pociones, Srta. Lestrange —comentó con una chistosa voz que a mí no me hizo ni pizca de gracia.

—Sí, profesor —comenté amargamente.

—No es en absoluto flexible el profesor Snape, ¿verdad? —arrugó la frente, preocupado.

—No, señor —quise hacerme la loca, agarrando ya la bolsa con los calderos, dispuesta a marcharme.

—¡Es fascinante que una de mis alumnas aproveche sus horas libres para pasarse por una tienda dedicada a mi asignatura! —exclamó sintiéndose orgulloso, dejándoselo ver al pobre tendero que le sonreía amablemente—. Señorita Lestrange —me nombró antes de que desapareciese por la puerta.

—¿Sí, señor?... —me giré, sosteniendo la puerta, respirando aire puro otra vez.

—¿Ya se va?

—Sí, señor. Debo hacer un par de cosas más.

—Qué lástima —se esforzó en sonreír, logrando una mueca un poco extraña, la verdad...

—Hm —murmuré como dándole la razón, sin saber qué más decir. Volví a forzar el agarre para abrir, puesto que la puerta pesaba.

—Señorita Lestrange —volvió a decir.

—¿Sí? —pregunté un poco más alterada.

—¿De qué cosas debe ocuparse? —de sobra sabía ya Slughorn que mis intenciones no solían ser buenas. Pero aquella vez, no tramaba nada malo... Al menos no por ahora.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté ofendida.

—Oh, sí, mis disculpas, señorita... No son cosas en las que deba entrometerme...

—Buenas tardes, profesor —dije a modo de despido. Él pareció quedarse inmerso en la nada, pensando en las miles travesuras que creía que estarían en mi mente.

Me ajusté la bufanda, colocándomela por encima de la nariz y continué mi camino. Tenía pensado pasarme por Flourish y Blotts, pero recordé que también podría dedicarle mi valioso tiempo a Borgin y Burkes, en el Callejón Knockturn. ¿Qué necesitaba yo de allí? Nada, en absoluto, pero nunca estaba de más mirar.

Estaba claro que fue el destino y no mi curiosidad por "mirar" el que me llevó hasta allí, pues nada más entrar, me topé de frente con una túnica negra y un grasiento pelo oscuro. No tenía siquiera que levantar la vista para saber quién era, pero lo hice topándome con una gran nariz aguileña que casi me atraviesa el ojo derecho. No habló, no articuló ni una palabra, me miraba esperando, esperando a que me hiciese a un lado para poder pasar. Eso hice torpemente, y le seguí con la mirada. A él y a su capa ondulante.

Misterioso. Inducía pura indagación. Pura curiosidad. Pero aquello no fue lo único que me sorpendió aquella tarde cuando volteé la vista de nuevo hacia el interior de la tienda en la cual aún no me había dado tiempo ni tan solo a entrar. Se detuvo en seco un hombre pálido y de ojos grises. Sí... El hombre de ojos grises. Su particular movimiento de alzar la barbilla y el labio me aceleraron el corazón tan rápido como él aceleró su paso hacia mí, pero no para entablar una conversación, sino para salir por la misma puerta por la que yo había entrado.

Pasó por delante de mis narices, mirándome con un rostro de puro odio. Indudablemente sí había sucedido algo aquella noche. Y si fuese poco el desconcierto que la salida de Snape me había procudido, aún la de los dos me dejó más ensimismada en mis más oscuros pensamientos. En seguida me puse a entrelazar una escena con la otra, y miles de imágenes rodaron por mi mente ayudándome a escoger cuál podría acercarse más a los verdaderos acontecimientos. Pero ninguna de ellas, lamentablemente me convenció. No tardé menos de 10 segundos en salir tras él por aquella puerta gritando su nombre.

—¡Lucius!

No obtuve respuesta alguna. Siguió caminando perdiéndose en la niebla, ayudándose por su bastón. Lo último que pude sentir de él, fue el escuchar de su bastón clavándose en la nieve.


	4. Hielo y Fuego - Capítulo 4

-Hielo y fuego-

(Capítulo 4)

Aquella tarde nevaba, era una de las tardes más frías de cualquier otro diciembre. Y yo tenía que estar en uno de los peores lugares del castillo cuando hacía frío: el aula de Pociones. Snape estaba en completo silencio, escribiendo sobre un par de pergaminos. No nos miraba, pero apostaba 100 galeones a que captaba el 50% de los movimientos que hacíamos todos los que estábamos en aquella clase. Sabía que se había dado cuenta de lo realmente nerviosa e impaciente que estaba. ¿Serían imaginaciones mías o ese día había estado mostrándome más de su atención? ¿Sería porque sospechó al verme entrar en Borgin y Burkes? ¿Sería porque Lucius ya le había puesto al tanto? ¿Y si sabía ya lo de la marca? Al fin y al cabo él era el director, y esperaba que no hiciese nada al respecto. La clase había concluido, pero él continuó sin levantar la pluma del papel. Nadie nos tenía que decir que era la hora de salir, eso lo teníamos ya más que aprendido. Intenté no llamar mucho la atención, y aunque esperaba salir la primera, aplacé mi impaciencia y esperé para salir la última, retardando el momento de recoger. Pero él no era idiota, él estaba al tanto de todos mis movimientos más que de ningún otro alumno aquella tarde del 15 de diciembre.

—Señorita..., Lestrange... —musitó sin levantar todavía la vista de sus escritos.

—Sí, profesor —respondí cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de ese dichoso sitio.

—¿A qué..., tanta prisa?

—A nada, señor...

—¿Iba a algún sitio?

—No, señor.

—No intente mentirme... Le aseguro que será..., peor.

Me quedé en silencio.

—Le gustará saber que está terminantemente prohibido que un alumno salga del castillo y que si esa normativa se eludiese, dicho alumno estaría obligado a abandonar el colegio de forma inmediata —como siempre, sus palabras siempre sonaban exageradamente duras. Dicho así parecía que me esperaba un funesto destino, pero yo no era idiota. Sabía perfectamente que sí podía salir de allí al terminar mis clases. Y ya habían terminado por hoy.

—Señor, esta era mi última clase.

—Usted lo ha dicho. Era. Ahora, márchese y disfrute de su tarde. Dentro, del castillo.

—Pero señor, todos mis compañeros saldr-

En aquel momento me vi interrumpida por su rápida reacción. Se levantó del asiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acercándose a mí con su capa ondeándose a su espalda.

—No me contó cuáles eran sus intenciones al entrar en el establecimiento de Borgin y Burkes. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Una bufanda para el invierno? ¿Una máscara para el baile de navidad?

—Señor...

—No quiero oír ni una palabra más —su tono de voz era enfadado, ronco y tenaz. Definitivamente estaba hablando en serio.

—Señor, he de ir a ver a mi hermano...

—50 puntos menos para Slytherin.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero señor!

—Largo —pronunció como arrastrando aquella palabra haciéndola prácticamente infinita.

Me sentía tan impotente ante aquella situación... Rodolphus era la excusa perfecta, la mansión de los Malfoy no quedaba en absoluto lejos de la mía.

—Profesor, hable con mi hermano, le aseguro que-

—Si llega a mis oídos que la señorita Lestrange ha salido esta tarde del castillo, le aseguro que tomaré cartas en el asunto. Cartas que sin duda no alegrarán su estancia en este castillo. Y ahora, desaparezca de mi vista.

Sentí el enfado y la rabia revolviéndose en mi pecho. Nadie podía prohibirme nada porque se convertía en algo que obligatoriamente debía quebrantar. Le miré irritada y me di la vuelta, dispuesta salir de allí y del castillo. Que me prohibiese la salida por haber entrado en un local no me parecía ni justo ni dialéctico, y por supuesto, ignoraría su castigo.

Pero desobedecer a Snape no quería decir hacer las cosas como a mí me diese la gana, sino más bien hacerlas de una forma ordenada y meticulosa, intentando que al menos, no se percatase de que realmente había incumplido sus órdenes. Por suerte me quedaba un poco de multijugos y no dudaría en utilizarla ahora. Lo tenía todo previsto. Era un buen plan que no podía fallar. Un alumno cualquiera, una amenaza, un confundus, ¿o la maldición imperius? No lo tenía muy claro todavía, pero no tardé en ir a buscar a alguno. Y cómo no, por supuesto que pensé en un Hufflepuff, y fue una buena idea. Intercambiar cuerpos para hacer travesuras era una buena idea. Tan sólo bastaba dejarlo inmóvil en algún lugar hasta que la poción dejase de hacer efecto. Al menos, no serían a mí a quien verían salir del castillo...

Una vez más, estaba por fin en Wiltshire, frente a la mansión Malfoy. Di un par de pasos hacia delante, acercándome a la puerta de la residencia, contemplándola esperando el momento justo, y entonces, tocar la gran puerta.

Un pequeño elfo de una edad avanzada abrió la puerta con calma y respeto, mirándome con unos ojos azul celeste, envejecidos por el tiempo, y manchados de polvo.

—¿Sí?... —preguntó agazapado.

—Estoy buscando al Sr. Malfoy.

—El amo no se encuentra en casa en este momento —gruñó.

—¿Puedo saber dónde está? —inquirí asomándome un poco más, ya que el elfo estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

—El amo no esperaba visita. No puedo informar sin permiso del amo...

—Soy Susan Lestrange. Soy amiga de Draco —intenté explicar. El elfo me miró con rostro observador, escudriñando en mi mirada si era cierto, sin fiarse ni un pelo de mí.

—Lestrange... Los Lestrange no son bien recibidos en esta casa.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender. ¿Desde cuándo no éramos bien recibidos?

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Ha sido Lucius?

El elfo abrió los ojos de par en par, ofendido por haber tuteado a su amo. Seguidamente arrugó la frente y arrugó con fuerza el ceño dando un fuerte portazo. Me quedé con la boca medio abierta sin entender nada, queriendo decir mil cosas al mismo tiempo, deseando exponer 3.000 preguntas de una sola tirada. Giré mi cuello hacia la izquierda, oteando nuestra mansión. El desespero me hizo pensar que tal vez existía la posibilidad de que mi hermano supiese algo al respecto. El corto camino se me hizo eterno, y al llegar por fin a la puerta, a punto de estirar la mano para llamar, ésta se abrió repentinamente en un movimiento claramente rápido. Qué casualidades más provechosas...

—Rodolphus... —dijo Lucius a modo de despido.

—Hermana —expresó mi Rodolphus interrogativo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en-

—Ya he terminado por hoy —no dejé de mirar a Lucius, ni siquiera para saludar a mi hermano. Estaba más pendiente de sus reacciones y miradas que de cualquier otra cosa en aquel momento. Ambos nos mantuvimos las miradas por un largo instante que se me hizo muy corto. De nuevo quiso esquivarme, pero yo no le dejé, me interpuse en su camino.

—¿Ya te ibas?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? Acabo de llegar...

Lucius amargó el gesto, alzando rápidamente el labio y volviéndolo a su sitio, como un _tic_ de desagrado. Mi hermano no comprendía nada, de haber sido en otra situación, ya me hubiese empezado a gritar o amenazar, pero tan poco comprendió, que hasta él mismo se quedó petrificado.

—Buenas tardes —se despidió Lucius de mi hermano, retirándome entonces la mirada.

—Estaba buscando a Draco —interrumpí.

—Me temo que Draco está donde tiene que estar.

—Hemos terminado las clases.

—Eso no quiere decir que seáis libres. Vuestra obligación es estar en la escuela.

Aquella discusión no tenía ni pies ni fondo. Yo lo que quería era una excusa para poder irme con él. No podía pensar, tenía que actuar rápido, y no se me ocurría ninguna excusa para poder seguirle.

—Lucius.

Se detuvo, y no pude verle, pero supe cómo reaccionó su rostro. Una mueca de aversión, una sonrisa falsa al girarse... Previsible.

—¿Sí?

—Voy contigo.

Lucius miró a mi hermano un momento, y acto seguido, respondió:

—Claro.

—Susan —preguntó mi hermano. Yo le respondí con una mirada—. Pásate en cuanto puedas un momento por aquí. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Asentí. Mi hermano se despidió con un gesto noble y cerró la puerta. Lucius emprendió el camino sin esperarme, como deseando quitarme de encima, pero yo no pensaba largarme por mi orgullo. Le seguí, sin mirarle, y aquello pareció irritarle.

—¿Qué quieres? —acabó por preguntar.

—Sigues sin entenderlo —contesté sin dejar de caminar. Sin mirarle.

—No necesito entenderlo todo.

—Sólo lo necesario para continuar sin mayores pérdidas de tiempo —continué.

Él me miró un instante de reojo, y continuó caminando, callado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así?

No respondió.

—Pareces un crío. ¿No vas a contestarme?

Silencio y más silencio.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—No. Tú no quieres eso. Tú lo quieres todo. Y yo no voy a ofrecerte nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Ni tan solo la ayuda que te pedí?

—Nada.

—Me exasperas.

—Lo sé.

—Y eso te gusta.

—No sabes cuanto.

—Eres un cretino.

—Por supuesto... —contestó él como si no estuviese realmente escuchándome. Ayudándose por su bastón, caminando a pasos largos, firmes. Mi mirada se fijó un par de veces en la empuñadura de éste, mirando de reojo mi varita en mi bolsillo, ocurriéndoseme mil ideas. Quería captar su atención. Quería que me hiciese caso de una vez. Quería que me tomase en serio. Quería alguna reacción, cualquier tipo de sentimiento por su parte, aunque éste fuese el odio. A un paso estábamos de la Mansión Malfoy, a penas delante de la puerta cuando saqué mi varita rápidamente, apuntando al bastón.

—¡Accio! —conjuré apresurada. Él se giró rápidamente, pero ya sin su bastón, pues lo tenía en mi mano. Su rostro empezó a enfurecerse cuando miró su mano: vacía, y después la mía, apoderándome de su báculo.

—Devuélveme..., mi bastón. Ahora.

—Hablemos y te lo devolveré.

—No sabes con quién estás tratando, mocosa... —aguzó la mirada con rabia, inclinando levemente el cuello hacia su izquierda. Extendió su mano con una sola intención.

—No.

Estiró aún más su diestra, y contrajo un par de veces sus dedos meñique, anular, corazón e índice hacia el interior de la palma de su mano, amenazante.

Le apunté con mi varita.

—Mis normas son claras. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Nada más.

El rostro de Lucius estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos, el odio y la impotencia hicieron acto de presencia en una de las venas de su cuello, hinchándola hasta casi dar la impresión de explote.

—Dámela, y hablaremos —me dijo.

—¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

—Arriésgate.

Aquellas palabras incentivaron algo en mí. Las pupilas se me dilataron y la piel se me erizó. Me quedé un instante con la mirada perdida en su mano abierta, mirando después mi izquierda, que sostenía su bastón, para después mirarle de nuevo a él. Agudicé la mirada, y entonces estiré suavemente la mano. Lucius iba alzando cada vez más su mentón, orgulloso porque su trampa estaba a punto de empezar. Mi mano no llegó a rozar la suya y en seguida me puse en guardia al soltar su varita sobre la palma de su mano que veloz se cerró con fuerza. Me esperaba de él cualquier cosa en aquel momento, tampoco había durado tanto el chantaje, pero así quise que fuese.

—¿No querías entrar? —me preguntó con voz psicodélica.

Mi entrecejo se arrugó acompañando a mi frente. Pero me vi demasiado tentada, eso fue cierto. Alcé yo también pues la barbilla y acepté su "reto". No tardó en acercarse al dintel de la puerta, abriéndola con un movimiento de varita, ofreciéndome pasar. Entré, observando la entrada como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Comprobé que se aseguraba de que nadie más pasaba por Wiltshire en aquel momento, y en su mirada pude sentir aunque no ver, la impaciencia y la venganza.

No mucho tardé en sentir el tronco de su cayado oprimiendo mi garganta, alzándome y empotrándome contra la pared. Y sus ojos, rojos de rabia, asesinándome. Sus labios arqueados mostrándome sus dientes apretados.

—Te advertí, mocosa... —siseó, afianzando más la opresión en mi cuello.

Yo no contesté, tan sólo intenté liberarme de su agarre, apretando los ojos e intentando respirar. Él por el contrario, apretó más si se podía, con rabia—. Te dije que no tocases mi bastón... Te dije..., que no volvieses a pisar mi casa. Y... —rió sarcásticamente—, y mírate. Vuelves a estar aquí —gruñó, e intercambió el bastón por su mano. A penas pude coger aire unos instantes, pero su mano tenía incluso más fuerza, pues me alzó aún más. Pude sentir sus fríos dedos índice y pulgar sosteniendo mi mandíbula. El pulso acabó por temblarle, pero aún así no me soltaba—. Acabaría contigo ahora mismo. En este instante —pronunció con rapidez, mirándome girando a un lado y a otro su rostro, como deleitándose con mis dos mejillas, moradas por la asfixia.

—Demuéstramelo —le provoqué con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaron, agarrándome a su mano para intentar quitarla.

—Lo único que voy a demostrarte es que no tengo que demostrar nada...

—Suéltame...

—¿Y si no lo hago? —siseó con dureza.

—Tu familia morirá —mis palabras fueron sinceras, pero más que eso, a él le parecieron una sentencia. Pues en seguida recordó. Y sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Y su boca se entreabrió a su par, su mirada se perdió, y su mano me dejó caer, pues pesaba más en su conciencia el remordimiento. Caí al suelo agarrando mi garganta, sin poder dejar de toser, no me dio tiempo a recuperarme cuando él había vuelto a agarrarme, pero esta vez por la muñeca, con la misma fuerza me pareció.

—Levanta —me exigió, arrastrándome. Mi respiración se agitó y mi corazón se convulsionaba en el interior de mi pecho rogando clemencia. Soltó mi muñeca zarandeándola—. ¿Qué te ha dicho él? —preguntó con desespero, atemorizado, odiando cada partícula que me mantenía viva.

—Nada.

—¡DILO! —gritó golpeando mi mejilla, girándome la cara.

—Es la segunda vez que me golpeas... —mi cuello y mi mejilla se tiñeron de rojo oscuro al mismo tiempo que el ardor acudía a aquellas dos partes de mi cuerpo. Mi mirada se aprimó y sentí las llamas del infierno arder en el interior de mis ojos. Rabia, ira. Saqué la varita rápidamente y apunté hacia su pecho gritando—: ¡DESMAIUS! —pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida. Los nervios y la puntería no eran en absoluto una buena combinación. Y él... Él era confiado como un niño... Viese la bola en llamas ir directa hacia su cara, siempre pensaba que se salvaría. Y se salvaba...

—Crucio —dijo él en cuanto eché a correr, dándome de lleno en la columna. Tranquilo, pero con voz nerviosa.

Caí en el suelo retorciéndome, sintiendo aquel ardor, aquel escozor en el interior de mis huesos que parecían descomponerse, quemarse en cuestión de segundos. Grité con fuerza hasta casi desgarrar mi garganta. Sentí que su cuerpo se colocaba sobre el mío, y deshaciendo el hechizo volvió a aferrar su mano sobre mi cuello, oprimiéndolo una vez más. Sentí como una de mis lágrimas resbalaba hasta mi sien. Pataleé desenfrenada, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo. No comprendía la situación, todo se ralentizó entonces. Todo mi cuerpo se centró en una sola cosa, él sobre mi cuerpo. Yo bajo su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos dándole paso libre a mi imaginación, y aquella empuñadura sobre mi garganta me producía lujuriosos escalofríos, unas luces incandescentes de un color anaranjado y albino circulaban por todo mi cuerpo, bajando hasta mis muslos, sintiendo cómo estrangulándome sus manos sus piernas hacían presión sobre mi cuerpo, hacia adelante, hacia atrás... Rodé los ojos hacia atrás y sonreí. No recuerdo si fue incierto o ciertamente lo hice, pero aquello fue estrictamente lo que sentí. Abrí los ojos, mirándole fijamente hasta que se detuvo un instante. Entonces todo se quedó en un silencio pasivo.

—Eres impulsivo... —le dije suavemente—, temerario. Te encanta hacer cosas diferentes porque necesitas que tus historias sean reales... Y enfrentarte a la realidad es un ejercicio que sueles posponer, Lucius Malfoy...

Él me miró con los ojos brillantes, llenos por un momento de lujuria. Mis labios se entreabrieron proponiéndose besables a los suyos, y mi aliento se encaminó a apoderarse del suyo. Sus manos apretaron mis muñecas colocándolas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Yo aproveché para estirar mi cuello y lamer su garganta de abajo hacia arriba, dando un ligero beso en su barbilla. Retiró una de sus manos y la colocó sobre mi cuello, girándolo hacia un lado, después devolviéndolo a su sitio, mirándome con desprecio, un desprecio que ni él se creía. Y sus labios se apretaron contra los míos robándome el aliento, usurpándome el alma. Mi mano libre atravesó el tiempo hasta sentir su creciente barba en su palma, apretando su pómulo, sintiéndolo suyo. Rodé en aquel suelo helado que tan pronto se había convertido en fuego. Hielo, fuego, hielo, fuego. Frío, ardor.

Colocarme sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de besarle y apretarme contra su torso y otras sensaciones maravillosas me hicieron olvidarme del pesado castigo de Snape si se enteraba. Si me preguntaba dónde había estado e _impacto:_ mi cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, esperando a una de las más esperadas envestidas que me hicieron suspirar. Que me hicieron respirar. Su espalda tórrida y férrea comprimiendo exquisitamente mi diafragma. Mi voz se convertía en una fina lámina de papel surcado por una pluma que estaba a punto de clavar en el papel toda su tinta. Esculpiéndolo con delirio y frenesí.

La erupción de una batalla acallada con un beso. La lujuria de idilio prohibido. Piel junto a su piel, envuelta en su sudor.

Los Slytherin sabemos cuándo correr riesgo. Conocemos el momento de sentarnos a esperar como la otra persona toma la decisión equivocada. La paciencia no era una virtud, siempre fue una pérdida de tiempo.


	5. La voz en su mente - Capítulo 5

**-La voz de su mente-**

(Capítulo 5)

Los ojos de Lucius se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Los vasos sanguíneos de su esclerótica se dilataron, le escocían. No había dormido en toda la noche; se sentía culpable. No había dejado de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche. No pudo mirarle a la cara a Narcissa aquel día, la culpa le impedía, pero no se arrepentía. En absoluto, quería repetir.

Aquella chica le hacía sentir joven, con ella siempre sentía esa sensación..., aquel interés malsano por algo... Esa atracción hacia acontecimientos desagradables o mejor dicho "prohibidos"... No había dejado de observar la lámpara de araña que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, en el dormitorio de la pareja de Narcissa y Lucius. No se había parado a pensar si se había molestado en abrir los ojos en las 4 horas que llevaba tumbado sobre aquella cama, boca arriba, sin poder descansar.

El cargo de conciencia se apoderaba de su alma, un alma oscura que en ocasiones dejaba de tener. Lo único que le consolaba de aquella situación era pensar que al menos se encontraba con que aquella muchacha era de su misma casa. Era de sangre pura, y de una familia de buena estirpe: los Lestrange.

El problema venía al recordar aquella noche. Al volver a sentir aquellas mismas sensaciones una vez más entre sus piernas. Sobre su cintura, que se oprimía y se liberaba cada vez que aquella chica de ojos verdes, pelo oscuro y brillante botaba sobre sus caderas proporcionándole aquel deleite, aquella sensación que llevaba años sin poder sentir.

Ese cosquilleo verdaderamente intenso, escalofriante que descendía desde sus muslos al mismo tiempo que ascendía desde su pubis hasta su nuca, pesando por su pecho, llenándole por dentro, llenándola a ella. Aquel calor que se incrementaba con el de la chica cabalgando sobre sus muslos. Viendo él cómo su espalda se arqueaba frente a él, cómo sus cabellos levemente mojados por el rocío del sudor, se sacudían haciéndole cosquillas en el bajo vientre. Fue entonces cuando agarró su melena, imponiéndole aproximación. Fue salvaje y despiadado y a ambos les encantó. Ensuciando el suelo de pasión y sexo.

Con Narcissa jamás había podido ser quien verdaderamente era. Alguien brusco en la cama, ¿para qué engañarse? Sí, era violento, y eso pareció encantarle a la muchacha. No se quejó de aquellos mordiscos, de aquellas señales que había trazado en su piel con sus garras llenas de lujuria y desenfreno. A decir verdad, más que gustarle, a ella parecieron encantarle, pues gemía de un placer sumamente intenso cada vez que él mordía y rasgaba su piel.

Quería dejar de pensar en eso. Al menos estando despierto, pues sabía que en cuanto cerrase los ojos y le tendiese a su mente el mando, volvería a soñar con su cuerpo ralentizado y repleto de pequeñas gotas de sudor, alzándose sobre su cuerpo, ni muy fuerte ni muy delgado, sino más bien de una complexión perfecta. Como le gustaban a ella os hombres... Perfectos, como Lucius Malfoy.

No aguantaba, no soportaba más aquella opresión en la seda de su pijama, bajo las sábanas de aquella cama. Se levantó despacio y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su mujer, que dormía de lado, dándole la espalda a su bastón, que descansaba entre los dos todas las noches.

Se acercó al lavabo y esperó a que el lavamanos estuviese lleno de un agua helada en contraste con su cuerpo que se hallaba calcinante. Hundió la cabeza en la pila y apretó los ojos por el frío. Estiró su brazo hacia el espejo y sacó una toalla del armario. Se secó el rostro despacio, sumergiéndose en la suavidad de la toalla con _L. M. _grabadas en su tejido, y en el momento en el que levantó la mirada hacia el espejo para dejar la toalla en su interior, su corazón le dio la alerta. El cuerpo de aquella chica estaba postrado en el espejo. Desnudo, envuelto en suave vapor ardiente flotando velado.

Pero cuando se giró, por muy brusco y rápido que hubiese sido, ella ya no estaba allí.


End file.
